Trusted and Betrayed
by HOTTeddyBeAr
Summary: The clique has just started their junior year in high school. High school is rough, how will they cope with what is coming next? Find out as Massie,Alicia,Dylan,Kristen,and Claire battle their toughest year yet, with new relationships, broken friendships, and more.
1. Shocking beginnings

Chapter 1

Narrator

Massie Block stood in the doorway of her huge walk in closet. The day had come where she just couldn't find something to where! Her heart set out on a search for the hottest Marc Jacobs jacket, which she had found, and she just could not find any accessories. She whipped out her bright pink iphone as she sent a text to her friends:

**massiekur: ugh! Can't find a purse to go with my outfit!**

Moments later replies shot in:

**HolaGurrl: Babe, try the new Gucci!**

**BigReadHead: Yea nice call Leesh!**

Smiling, Massie tucked her purple streak behind her ear and went to find the purse. _It's great being alpha,_ she thought to herself.

"Massie! Time to go! Isaac's waiting in the driveway!" called Kendra.

Massie POV

"EhmaGawd mom! Give it a rest; I just have to get my Gucci purse!"

I hurried downstairs after giving Bean a kiss goodbye. Then to the beat of 'Let's get crazy' I strutted out to the limo where Isaac opened the front door. Claire was waiting for me in her Ralph Lauren skinny jeans and Miu Miu beaded sweetheart top.

"Hmm. 8.3 Claire, not bad."

She nodded back.

She knew I still held a heavy heart from my break up with Derrick last winter. Yes, it had been an entire year, but I still haven't let go. I desperately wished for him back, but, I couldn't show it. No, I was the alpha, and I wasn't about to let some boy take me down.

We shared a mutual trust of this secret, if she told the rest of the group that I still had feelings for Derrington, then I would have to tell them she still loved Cam after their rough break up at the beginning of freshman year.

After the roundup of Dylan, Alicia, and Kristen, we arrived at BOCD High.

"Girl's, we entire to the beat of Wild Ones, on the count of three. 1, 2, 3."

_Hey I heard you were a wild one, oooh. If I took you down it'd be a home run…._

The beat played in my head as we strutted into school.

The hallways of freshman and sophomores cleared the hallways as we strutted down the lane. We split into the classes, as Dylan followed me into yoga. I always had yoga in the morning; it relaxed my body so that I could get ready for the day. I convinced Dylan to take it with me; she could use the relaxing after all the carb loss dieting she had been taking.

As we began the dog pose, my Gucci purse vibrated. I pulled it out from under my mat and read the text.

**Mass. It's important. Meet me in the library in ten minutes. We have to talk.**

**-Derrick.**


	2. New start, New relationship

Chapter 2

Massie POV

I shot my hand in the air and requested a bathroom pass. After handed me a slip, I ran from the room, my Marc Jacob heels clicking as I raced to the library. I fixed my hair as I slipped into the library, scared. Of course, I wouldn't tell anyone that, but who wouldn't be? I had broken up with Derrick almost one year ago, and who knows what he would want from me.

As I peered around the library, he caught my eye. There he was, tall, and strong, almost 6'2. He smiled as I walked towards him. As I neared, he caught me in a huge hug. What was this? He wasn't supposed to hug his ex. like that!

"Derrick? What's this about?" I asked bleakly, the words quietly slipping out of my mouth.

His flopping grin slowly disappeared.

"Mass, I miss you. It's been too long, and I know I'm not your immature little ex-boyfriend anymore. If you would just give me one more shot. It will be so much better this time, we're in high school. Please, I'll take you out to dinner Friday, how's that?"

I stared at him. I never had a guy beg for me to take him back. He was right though. He definitely wasn't immature anymore, and I was almost about to plant my lips on him for asking me to go out again. I had been waiting….

"Yea, that sounds okay, how about seven." I said trying not to look too excited.

His grin returned to his face. He leaned towards me and locked his lips into mine. When I pulled away a few moments later, he beamed.

"Wow, I knew you were waiting for me to grow up, but I didn't know you were waiting desperately. And I did grow up. Pick you up at seven, babe," he said as he turned and strided out of the library.

Wow. That was, indescribable. I had Derrick back!

My mind flashed through all the memories of me and Harrington together. Especially the kissing. The make-out sessions we had were indescribable, I only hoped we would return to our old habits, and maybe even some more.

Claire POV

I was so happy, because right before school had started, Cam had texted me and asked me if we could get back together. He set up a date tommorow evening, and he sealed my broken hearts with the words "_i still love you"._


	3. The road to relationships

Chapter 3

Massie POV

**Massiekur: Girls, I have MAJOR gossip points!**

**BigRedHead: OHMG! What?**

**Sexysportsbabe: Yea, Mass!**

**Clairebear: Do tell!**

**Holagurrl: Yea, come on, tell us!**

I smiled. They were in for a big shock.

**Massiekur: I'm back with Derrick. We're goin out 2 dinners Friday nite! You guys hav to come shopping w/ me today to find a dress!**

**Clairebear: EhmaGawd no way!**

**Holagurrl: Tots! I knew u were gonna get back w/ him!**

**Sexysportsbabe: Course and my mom just got a HUUGE promotion, so I get an allowance now!**

**BigRedHead: Obvi, we don't go shopping w/out u. Duh, we hav to find u a dress! Maybe we can even make it a quintuple date!**

Hmm. That's actually a good idea, and coming from Dylan….

**Massiekur: Sure, I'll text Der… Maybe if he says it's cool. I dunno, mayb second date?**

**BigRedHead: K, whatev, I'm just happy 4 ya babe! It's about time our alpha got herself a bf!**

**Massiekur: Luv ya 2 Dyl. Such great friendship u got there. :P**

**BigRedHead: didn't mean it Mass, just we needed a full clique that had every1 w/ bf's!**

**Massiekur: its fine Dyl. Don't worry about it.**

I shoved my phone in her purse as she walked to second hour. The day slowly progressed by, but lunch finally came around. I strutted to the cafeteria, and found Derrick. I placed a note that I had written in third hour in his hands and walked off to Table 18. Soon enough, I saw him gather all of his buddies and walk over to table 19.

I loved that the school was now BOCD. Nothing could have been better, because all the snotty poor dressed girls suddenly upped their style so that we didn't have to scorn in disgust. I mean, they didn't come up to our standards, but…

I pulled out my phone as I saw Claire speed texting me.

**Clairebear: U invited the Briarwood boys? Man, that rocks. Mass, get them over to our table. I mean those who we're dating.**

**Massiekur: Fine, just let me do a little charming.**

I switched to the Derrington page on my phone and started texting. My mind began racing of the names to list. I couldn't even remember because I hadn't bothered to listen to my chicas when they went on and on about their boyfriends. My memory flashed: Cam (for Claire), Kemp (for Kristen), Chris (for Dylan), and Josh (for Leesh)

**Massiekur: Babe, how bout u bring Cam, Josh, Plovert, and Kemp over here. The girls are anxious. Maybe I am too. ;)**

Derrington turned his head towards me and winked back. Moments later the boys ran over to our table and sat next to their respectful girlfriends. Derrick sat next to me, intertwining our hands. My spirit soared. I had a feeling this relationship was going to be much better than last time.

He leaned towards me and said "_Mass, can I change our plans for tomorrow? I think you should know that the movies wasn't at the theater, it was at my place. If that's okay with you… My parents won't be at home tomorrow, they're going out to the city. It's going to just be you and me."_

I gasped. He wanted to be alone?

I nodded slowly. My grip tightened on his hand. If he wanted to move along on this relationship road quickly, I wasn't going to be the one to hold him back.


	4. New members

Massie POV

(Shopping with the clique, 3:30 pm, Thursday, September 6th)

"Okay, so he made the date sound like it was supposed to be warm and cozy. Basically we're going to be at his home and watching a movie. And it's still warm enough to wear fuzzy boy shorts right? So lets check out True Religion."

We pounded our heels against the floor as we entered True Religion. I sent my girls on the search to find the cutest boy shorts and hottest shirt ever.

I checked out the sexy jewelry collection up at the front desk. The sales clerk shot me a smile.

_Oh Jake, we've known each other since pre-school, when are you gonna stop checking me out? _

But then I realized that he wasn't staring at me, he was staring at that hot girl looking through the dress rack. Sienna Mcdavis? Wow. When did she get a new look? She looks fabulous. Last time I remember seeing her was in the seventh grade as a snotty wannabe, B-lister. Then she moved away for like three years, she must have just moved back. Gosh. Wherever she had moved certainly turned her into an A-lister. I had the sudden urge to call an emergency PC meeting. I picked the Cartier necklace off of the rack and whipped out my phone to send an emergency meet-up text message.

Within an instant, the pretty committee had grouped together at the front jewelry rack. Alicia was holding three boy shorts and Kristen with a few tops.

I picked a teal boy short from Alicia and a sexy Religion sky top from Kristen and checked them out. I pulled my shopping bag from off the counter and faced the clique.

"Mass? Is everything alright?" asked a feeble Claire.

"Yea, yea, its fine. Just check out that girl over there! She's like a total vamped up A-lister. If she joins another A-list clique, we could be at our downfall. I say we ask her to join the PC."

"Sienna? Is that seriously Sienna? Wow. She looks fabu."

"I agree Leesh; we should so go and ask her."

Kristen and Claire nodded along with Dylan and Alicia. I guess that's majority vote. I pulled out the emergency PC addition form to hand to her. Then we paced down the store to the beat of 'In my head'.

"Sienna? It's Massie."

The perky brunette shot up in the air.

"Massie? Oh. Hi! Um… hi."

"Hey, looks like you shot up a class wherever you moved from. You look nice. Probably a 9.5, and that's pretty good for a new A-lister. So yea, the PC and I were thinking that we needed a new member, and we're considering you."

I didn't want to sound too desperate to have her. I just had to play it cool.

"Wow. I'm flattered. Of course I would…"

I cut her off.

"Yea, yea. That's great, but we have to ask you a few questions first. "

I quickly asked her a few questions. We learnt that she didn't have a beau, she was a natural brunette, she knew all the designer brands and that she put her friends before boys. It was enough to know that she was good enough to be in the clique.

"Sienna. Welcome to the PC."

**I NEED REVIEWS PEOPLE! I'LL WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER IF I GET TWO REVIEWS. IM NOT ASKING FOR MUCH :) **

**HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON**


	5. Setup true feelings

Chapter 5

After Sienna told her mom that she was going home with us, we went over to my house and made low carb brownies and watched Bean play around with her toys.

We went up to my room to start homework. After about an hour, we took a little break.

"Gosh, I can't believe we're already juniors! We're so grown-up!" Claire gushed.

"Yea, I know. Now, I just have to ask. Raise your hands if you're a virgin." Leesh said.

We all raised our hands. Seriously? We were _all _virgins? Hard to believe…. But I had a feeling that would soon become different.

AN: this is probably why this is rate M

"Wow. Guys, no way!" Dylan said excited that she wasn't the only one.

"Wait! Not all of us have boyfriends, and I have a feeling that's going to change pretty soon… Sienna…" I said giving her a look.

"Oh, but I don't know…." She said quietly.

"Oh, but I do know. Jacob Stayle was STARING at you in the store!" I said excited.

"REALLY? OHMYGOD. I'VE HAD THE BIGGEST CRUSH ON HIM!" screamed Sienna.

"Great! I can set you two up. My family has been friends since forever. I'll just have him pick you up at your house tomorrow."

"Yes! EhmaGawd, what do I wear?"

She started going through her True religion bag.

The PC helped her find a cute outfit while I called Jake and made arrangements for them tomorrow.

Soon after I called him, the girls had their rides pick them up to go home.

After I had dinner, I came upstairs to an incoming chat from Derrington. I clicked on it.

"Derr? What…"I whispered.

"Mass, I'm sorry; I just wanted to talk to you. It's been such a long time since we broke up. I just thought we could talk."

I nodded. I felt the same way. Lost, alone, and distant from the world. I was finally beginning to gain my senses again.

"I just have to know… Are you still… umm…." He tried to make out the right words.

"Yea. You don't have to ask, I still am. Never did it, I guess I was waiting for someone. Maybe it's you. Are you…?"

"Yea. Just don't tell anyone, my friends think that I'm not. I won't be lying if we… I mean not tomorrow. Just you know, soon. I don't know why we ever broke up. I love you."

I sat there stunned. I tried to speak but it just came out in sobs.

"Block, are you okay? I'm sorry, maybe it's too soon!" Derrick said concerned.

"No, no, it's just… I'm touched. Me too, Harrington."

"Good. I wish we had gotten together sooner. I'll see you tomorrow Block."

He turned and shook his butt for the camera. I smiled as his big floppy grin faced me as he cut the line.


	6. first date

Chapter 6

Massie POV

Gosh. Today was Friday. Good thing that every first Friday of the month, BOCD High gave its juniors and seniors a day off. That meant I could hang with the PC before Derrington came to pick me up.

I picked up the phone, dialing the PC. All five were on the line when I hollered "Lets party baby! I say all day chillin by the hot tub, and getting some spa treatment! Holler with me!"

"WHOO! We'll be there in a few!"

The PC arrived a half an hour later, after Claire who showed up at my house 25 minutes prior to the rest of them. The day progressed pretty quickly. We spent a few hours lounging by the pool, and after we went shopping in the 'alley mall'. Then we all got spa and hair treatment from Jakkob and crew. I asked him to give me a whole new sexy look for my date, and I got the full treatment. I felt rejuvenated, and beautiful. Derrick was sure to be impressed. Then after Isaac drove us home at five, the girls had their rides pick them up, and Claire and Sienna helped me get ready for our dates. The rest of the PC scampered home to get ready for their dates because their beaus did not live close to ours. Plus they were already accustomed to their boyfriends; Sienna, Claire and I were going on the first date with our new boyfriends.

Since Cam and Derrick had been friends since birth, their parents agreed to letting them rent out an apartment by themselves as long as they promised to pay their bills together. So some days when Cam got the home, Claire would go over and hang out, and when Derrick had the house, I could go over. That was the plan, at least. It was probably going to change depending on PC plans.

As for Sienna, I had promised that I would help her get ready for her date, because Jake was going to pick her up at my house, the address he knew so well. He didn't bother to ask for Sienna's address when I had called him, so I just told him to pick her up at my house. After two hours of dressing up and putting on makeup, we finally heard the doorbell.

"Eeep, I'm so excited! EhmaGawd, First dates!"

I opened the door laughing, at Sienna's joke, so that Derrick would know I was with a posse. I called Claire and Sienna down from my room when I saw that all three boys had arrived together.

The girls flounced down the stairs in style. I was so proud. I had taught them well, they were sure to impress.

"Derrick!" I said reaching forward and taking his hand. His eye held a bright spark. Smiling, I led him out of the house and near his bright red convertible. I slid into the passenger seat as he winked at Cam and backed out of the driveway.

"Mass. Ready for a great evening? I know I am. By the way… You look HOT." he told me eagerly.

"Thanks. And yea, you know it Harrington. So what movie are we gonna watch?"

"I was thinking something scary. You know, it is a Friday night."

Wow. He was definitely in it to win it. I was a little spooked, but I definitely didn't want him to know that I thought we shouldn't cuddle. Because that would be a lie and I don't lie. Well, that was a lie, I do lie, maybe a little too much.

"Definitely Derrington. Let's go in. No one's at home right?" I said as we approached the house.

"Nope, just you and me babe."

"Good. Plus we have no time limit. I just told Isaac I would call after midnight."

We walked to his house, and he pulled out the keys to the apartment.

As I plopped myself on the couch Derrick flipped on the TV and put in a movie for us to watch. He rushed into the kitchen and brought back some popcorn. He then snuggled in close as the movie began to play. During the scary scene, I gripped his hand hard and nestled into his shoulder. He lifted my head with his hands.

"Mass. You are sexy tonight. Kiss me," he said excited.

I leaned forward without question. Locking my lips into his, we had a heated make out session. His tongue begged entry at my lower lips, and I accepted. Placing my hands around his shoulders, we continued kissing. After ten minutes, I pulled away.

"God. You are a good kisser, Derr."

"Thanks baby, ready for another?" he said, already leaning in again.

I pulled in again, this time making a quick action to turn off the TV. A few minutes into it, we heard the doorbell ring. Derrick pouted as he went to answer the door.

Cam and Claire stood at the entry of the doorway. Cam shuffled in, and broke into a grin.

"Hey Harrington, I just forgot my cash here, and we couldn't get into the club without sneaking some cash to the waiter. Mind if we chill here?"

Derrick shot an evil glance at him and then a questioning glance at me, as if to say, are you okay with them crashing our session?

I nodded quickly. I would get Claire back for this later, but Derrick and I could take it farther in the bedroom.

As Claire and Cam settled themselves in for the movie, I took Derrick by the hand and led him into the bedroom.

"Good idea Mass. We can be alone in here."

He pushed me gently against the wall and placed his lips on mine again. He was soft and gentle, and he moved along the silhouette of my lips gracefully. I felt instantly in love. We moved towards the bed, still kissing as he lay on top of me. It would have gone forever, unless I hadn't received an annoying text message from someone.

Pulling away, I saw that it was Kemp. What did that psycho want from me?

The text read:

Massie, I just found out something. We're about to become related. My dad has been secretly dating your mom after your parent's divorce.

-Kemp

AN: Thanks, Aaaannnnggggeeeellllaaaa! I will totally do that! Here's the next chapter everyone, ENJOY!

New readers, hit the review button! It really helps!


	7. Family matters

Chapter 7

What? This can't be true! No one was supposed to know that my parents were divorced and that my mom was single! I shoved my phone back into my back quickly and got up to leave.

"Mass, where are you going? Your just leaving our first date!" Derrick called after me.

I whipped around and ran back, and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"It's a long story; we're having…um….some family problems."

I hustled out, and pulled Claire away from Cam, dragging her out the door with me. Isaac pulled into the driveway with a concerned look on his face, which meant he already knew what was happening. We sped away from Derrick's house, leaving him and Cam flustered at their doorstep.

I raced from the car as we pulled into our home. I flung through the doorway, and was faced with Kemp, his dad, and my mom.

"Mom, what's going on?"

"Baby, I'm getting remarried. I thought it would be best for us, and since David proposed, I said yes. And look, you already know your new stepbrother!"

I rolled my eyes. This could not be happening. Kemp as my brother? What on earth was I supposed to do?

"Kemp…" I said, aggravated.

"Massie," he replied blatantly.

"Mass, you should show Kemp here the tour of the house, they will be moving in completely two days from now. The third suite will be Kemp's room. You can settle him in with the bags he already brought," my mom said eagerly.

Ugh. Now I had to show one of my best friend's boyfriends to his bedroom.

"Just follow, ok?" I said stomping out of the room.

Kemp trailed behind cheerfully.

"Yo, Massie, one could get used to this life!"

"Shut up Kemp!"

"Is that any way to treat your new stepbrother?" he said playfully.

"God, Kemp! You should just take this as a notice that you can't 'cherry pop' me".

"Oh, Massie, I would never! It's just me and Kristen. I couldn't use my own stepsister. I don't stoop _that _low."

"Of course you don't… It's not like you've tried to take every girl you've met. So I'm warning you… If you break Kristen's heart, I'll personally take up the job of killing my stepbrother," I growled.

"Okay, okay. Just chill! Oh man! This is a sweet room!" he exclaimed as we entered the third suite.

He plopped his bags onto the expensive rug.

"So, Massie, what are we gonna do now?"

"Kemp. I'm going to go down and chill with Claire in the guest house. You, stay here and just listen to music or something. Oh yea, mom's rules, no friends after 11 o'clock except on my Friday night sleepovers, excluding today because I made an exception with my friends to go to Derrick's," I said tossing him his new IPhone.

"Fine, we don't get any brother-sister time today then. So, you and Harrington, huh?"

"Yea, what's it to you?" I snapped, frustrated. Claire was waiting…

"Let's just put it this way, if you break Derrick's heart, I will personally take up the job of killing my stepsister!" he said with a smirk.

"Deal," I said, nodding.

"Oh yea, Massie, can you come over here quickly.

Ugh, what now?

I walked over to the bed, where he was lounging.

"What, Kemp?"

He stood up, and took my hands. He lurched forward, pressing his lips onto mine, and hugged me under the embrace. He locked lips with mine for a few minutes before he pulled away.

"I won't do that again, it was just a onetime thing. Just wanted to let you know, you have a shoulder to cry on now." He said pulling the earplugs out of his bag.

I nodded in frustration and then left the room, running down to Claire's house.

That, was unfortunately, one of the best kisses I've ever had.


	8. Second base

AN: Major Lemons this chapter, read on!

Chapter 8

Life became busy after that night; I had to be helping my mom 24/7 trying to plan her most magnificent wedding. Luckily, I was able to invite all of my friends for the after party she was having, and she had told me that if I helped her, she would rent another room just for the teenagers. I don't really think she was going to do that only if I helped her; I had a feeling she didn't want teenagers in an adult room in the first place.

I told Kemp about my mom's plan. I figured that if we were going to be related, I might as well trust him. After all, he was older, and he did tell me that I could confide in him. So, Kemp and I began planning our major party. Every day after school we would ride to different stores to get party invites, games, and decorations for that evening. Along with finding things to help my mom on the way.

I had left Derrick without a date for two weeks now, but he knew very well that I was helping my mother. After I had told the PC and the Kemp had told the Briarwood boys about our plans, we had decided that we would not make large plans for a while.

I guess Derrick couldn't hold out past two weeks because I had to sneak out to see him during art class.

Stairway in front of the third girl's bathroom on the second floor, Mass. Please...

-Derrick

I scampered out of class to go see him. As I approached the stairway, I saw Derrick. His shaggy blond hair flipped to the side, and his tall, radiant figure gleaming as the sun hit his shoulders. His face brightened as he saw me. He immediately glared at the sophomores, making them scamper away from the scene.

Then he crossed the hall, and embraced me. He stroked my cheek gently and then slowly began to move his lips onto mine. He ran his fingers through my hair, and with the other hand he had gripped my waist in a tight hug. As my eyes began to shut, his heart intertwined with mine, he parted his lips slightly, giving way for my mouth to explore. Desperately, I pushed on, engulfing his love for me. In that kiss, the kiss that was hard, but soft; fiery but cool; a split second but also forever, I felt what was behind that quirky smile, and it made my love for him grow even more.

I pulled away and smiled.

"Derr, that was amazing. It was the best thing that I have ever experienced. Derr… I think I'm in love with you."

He stood in awe. A tear slipped from his cheek as he pulled me close once more.

"I missed you. This has been the hardest two weeks. And, I know we haven't been going out for more than one month, but I've never felt more strongly about someone that fast."

I tiptoed once more so that we felt our lips join once more. He brought us up against the wall, as hand was wrapped around my waist as the other leaned against the wall in the girl's bathroom. He left me there standing, as he quickly crossed the room to lock the door. I went and sat on the couch in the lounging area as he locked the door.

"Massie, it may only be a month, but I really want to do this."

"Derrick, please. We can't… Not all the way at least. It's just too soon. We just started dating. And we can't skip from first base to a home run. We have to wait."

His head slumped, and my heart sank. He had to have known that I was going to say that.

"If that's what you want… But, we still have the rest of third hour. Can we go to second?"

"Sure baby, why not." I said nodding.

He crossed the bathroom to the lounging area, and helped me against the wall. His eyes gleamed with excitement as he pressed his lips on mine. I felt his body on mine, and a tent growing. Wow, he got that all from a kiss?

As one hand gripped my waist, the other slipped under my Prada jeans and touched me. I gasped.

"Derrick…"I moaned in ecstasy.

He stared at me with gentle eyes.

"Mass, you wanted to do this. You told me I could do this."

I nodded to comfort his confusion. Then he broke into a grin as he pried of my jeans. He slipped his hand under the thong and moved his finger up and down. I began to moan his name.

"Derrick, Derrick! Derrick, please… please…" I begged.

He nodded at my request, then slipped his finger gently into my clit.

I wailed instantly, feeling a rush of pleasure. He began moving in and out slowly.

"Faster, go faster Derrick. Faster, please!"

He pulled two fingers in and began to push faster. By this time I was desperately kissing him to stop making noise and gripping his shoulders so that I couldn't move. I was pounding inside, but I didn't want him to stop. We went for fifteen minutes, him pushing his fingers in and out of me. Then he pulled away.

"Derrick, why?" I asked upset.

"Baby, I helped you, now, you get to help me."

Oh. I see what he wants… I helped him pry off his pants and then he slipped out of his boxers.

_Wow. Not bad, Derrick. It's pretty big… _I thought as I stared at his member.

"You like, Massie? It definitely looks like it. Now, I think you know what to do."

I kneeled down instantly, and lowered my lips to his crotch. I began licking gently, but by that time he was already moaning.

"Massie you're amazing, oh my god. You're so good. So good…"

I ducked lower, down his shaft, up and down. He was trying so hard to resist, but after a while he threw his head back.

"You don't have to… But I'm… Oh!"

I tasted it. It was salty, but I could get used to that. I swallowed.

"God, Block, that was the most amazing thing you could do for me. I can't believe you… I love you."

He pushed his lips into mine and I reacted back. He pushed me against the wall again and leaned his member towards my center. I instantly pulled away.

"Derrick, no, baby please, resist."

He pouted. But by the time he could speak, I already pulled my bra over my breasts and had pulled my pants back on.

"Another time we will definitely do it, Derrick. I'm not ready yet, and neither are you. We can wait."

I pulled my bag over my shoulders and kissed him gently on the cheeks and walked out the door.

"Baby, it's almost passing time, you better get out of the girls bathroom before it fills with girls." I called over my shoulder, strutting to class.


	9. a brotherly secret

Chapter 9

It was so hard, up until the night before my mom's wedding, to keep up with the social standards I was at. I couldn't lose my alpha status just because I was planning the biggest party in the history of alphas all time. Kemp was there by my side, the entire time. Sometimes, I felt as if he were trying to get to me, and every time that happened I would attempt him to push him away by making a fake phone call to talk with "Kristen". Then, he would just shove off and walk off to help his dad with some of the groom stuff.

The night before the party, I was sorting through some of Bean's new dresses to find one for tomorrow. As I found the perfect dress, I saw Kemp at my door. Since he had moved in three weeks ago, he would never leave me alone. The only way I could get him to leave me be was on Fridays when he would use our second guesthouse to hang with the guys during my sleepover, and when he was out on dates with Kristen.

"Kemp, what do you want? As you can see, Bean and I have a lot of dress preparations to finish."

"Oh nothing, Mass. Just… This."

Just what? Oh….

He moved swiftly around Bean and caught me by the waist as I began to rise. Then he kicked the door shut swiftly and turned the lock, his one hand still on my waist.

"I thought we could get some practice for the slow dance tomorrow."

"Kemp… You know… This isn't….oh."

He pressed his cold lips against mine for the second time.

"When you're my sister tomorrow, it will become weird to do this. But today, I just think its okay. I couldn't keep my promise from two weeks ago, because… You're beautiful."

I pulled his hands off of me.

"Kemp, I'm flattered. But I have a boyfriend, and you're going to be my brother tomorrow. It's not right."

"Massie, please it's not like we're going to do this ever again. Just this one night, and we will never tell anyone what happened, please," he pleaded desperately with me.

I had to say no to him. I had Derrick, and I loved Derrick. It just wasn't reasonable for me.

My mouth formed the words to say no, but then suddenly my mind flipped its thoughts against my conscience and said: "Fine, just tonight."

A smile broke across his face. He quickly undid the lock on the door, and let Bean out before he locked it again. Then he pushed me gently off the bed and laid on top of me.

"Kemp, what are you doing?"

"This."

He locked his lips forcibly into mine and pushed his tongue into my mouth. I told myself that Kristen and Derrick would hate me for this and I was not going to react. But, it felt good. So I locked my lips back. He grabbed my waist gently, pulling me against him. He used one hand to gently caress my features.

"I've been waiting for this day…" he mumbled gently.

"Kemp, you're my brother, I can't believe you would think about this."

"Shhh…" he whispered as he pressed his body against mine, so that I could feel him completely.

He kissed me again and our lips melded together. It felt amazing, but I couldn't tell anyone about this. We held each other for moments that seemed like forever, until I pulled away. It had been an entire hour.

"Kemp…"

"Massie… I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Because, that was great, and… I don't think I can stop."

"Kemp, you said you would!"

"Massie, you don't understand. It's not my fault. I just want to… no I'm just not going to say that word, I know myself its wrong."

"Kemp, I'm so…so… sorry."

"You don't have to be. Just let me."

"No! I mean, no, I can't. I promised it to Derrick, and I just… I can't. We're not dating, and Kristen and Derrick would be crushed. And, not to mention, BUT YOU'RE MY BROTHER!"

"If we don't tell anyone…. Then…"

"Still, Kemp, you don't understand. I love him, Kemp."

"Massie, then just let me, once. Once, after he's taken it. It won't hurt you after that. And I promise, I will leave you be after that."

"Kemp, I don't know…"

"How much harm could it be? It's just once, and it's after you've done it with him. And Kristen will never have to know. It's just once."

"It would help if you told me you loved Kristen, and this is a onetime deal with me."

"Massie, I don't have to tell you that for you to know it. I love Kristen, but this, this is so wrong; I don't know what to do. I just have to make it stop. Please, just this onetime, and then I can completely forget about this. Because I love her, and I would never hurt her, you know that."

"Kemp, it's just one time, and I'll tell you when I'm ready. Now, get out." I growled in frustration.

He nodded gently and slipped out of my room, leaving me alone, already falling to the floor in the clump of little Bean dresses.


	10. Torn between two

Chapter 10

Claire POV:

My relationship with Cam had shot up the roof. Now that we were back together, life seemed so much happier, and my mood had blossomed. My life was perfect, except for Massie. She seemed to be too distracted with her and Kemp's party to pay attention to her friends and Derrick. And, as Derrick's girl best friend I could see he was suffering. He had complained to me several times before when I went to his house. It went down like this:

"Hey Derr…! Where can I get some of those brownies your mom made for you?"

"Hey babe, I figured you would ask that, it's the top shelf in the kitchen," he replied with a smile.

Before I could walk past him, he caught me in a large hug. He held me for quite a while, and I felt it was getting slightly uncomfortable.

"Derrick, too tight and too long, let go!"

"Claire…. Please…"

"Derrick, I know it's tough. But, you have to remember, I'm dating your ROOMMATE. And just because he's out buying stuff doesn't mean you can um…"

"Okay, okay, chill babe. We're just friends." He let go of me quickly. "Maybe something more…" he muttered under his breath. I caught that quickly, but didn't say anything.

"Derrick. Massie is important to you, and though she is busy right now, she will be there for you."

"Claire, why do I have a feeling she's with someone else now?"

"I don't know Harrington. She's not with someone else; she's just busy planning the biggest party, for us."

"Claire. It's…."

"What?"

"I don't think she's the best, um… Wait."

He swooped in quickly and pressed his lips onto mine, catching my waist and lifting me onto the kitchen counter.

I pulled away in an instant.

"Derrington, if you are going to break my lines, I can leave, right now."

"Claire! Come on, you had to admit you liked that… And, please if I have an intuition that Massie is someone else, I can get back at her."

Okay, so he was soft and gentle and I had instantly felt guilty that I kissed him back, but I wasn't going to help him get Massie back. And especially when I hadn't even told her that I had lost my virginity to Cam two weeks ago. I would feel guilty beyond repair.

"Derrick, it was great. You're great. But, I can't help you get revenge at my best friend who is completely innocent!"

"Claire, I know she is. And I also know, you're not a virgin and haven't told Massie. And I know that because Cam told me."

"Cam… I can't believe… him… And Derrick! What does that even matter?"

"Because, Claire… Cam won't be at home for another two hours. And we…"

"Derrick! That's horrible! Why would you say that? And you're still… um…"

"Screw that. I had to lie to Massie. I've done this before."

"Fine, whatever, you can lie to your girlfriend. But there is not a chance I'm going to lie to my boyfriend. I'm leaving… So much for friendship…"

I got up to leave. But then, he pushed the door close and picked me up from the counter.

"Derrick! Stop!"

"Claire. You're going to like this. Trust me, please. We will never tell him. It's just once, and I haven't gotten to Massie yet."

"Harrington…. I don't know."

"Claire. Just don't speak. You want this."

I couldn't help but nod. Before I began dating Cam, I always had feelings for Derrick. Derrick… His blond locks falling gently onto his head, he looked sexy.

He gently set me onto the bed and then pulled the door shut.

He traced the silhouette of my body and lifted my top off gently. Then he traced my bra straps and lines. He reached behind my straps and undid the clasp.

"Derrick," I said in a hushed whisper.

He smiled as he threw off my bra.

"They're beautiful, don't be afraid," he whispered gently.

He placed his hands on his breasts and gently moved his hands around them.

"Derrick. You don't have to go gentle. We have to be done before he gets home. "

He broke into a huge grin. I knew he was waiting for me to say that. He moved quickly onto the bed and grasped my breasts. My B-cups bounced as he leaned forward. He gently pressed his lips, and they hardened instantly.

I reached for the clasp on his pants.

"Feisty now, are we Claire? I told you, that you would have wanted this."

I ignored him by shaking my head, with a grin plastered on my face. I pulled his pants off quickly and reached for him. I put my hands on it, feeling it gently. His face hardened, like he was going through the deepest pain but desperately wanted this.

"Claire…" he moaned gently.

He helped me by prying off my pants and his boxers fell to the floor in a heap. Oh. My. God. He was… so big.

"Derrick, I don't know if that will… fit."

"Baby, I'll go slowly. I just want to…"

He pried off my underwear and began to finger me. I cried out instantly and began to squirm under his weight. He began to pound his fingers heavily and I screamed.

"Claire, scream my name. Scream it."

"Derrick! Oh! Derrick! Derrick!"

He broke into a huge floppy grin and began pounding me faster.

"Claire, I think you're ready. What do you want me to do?"

"Derrick! Derrick, fuck me."

In an instant, my legs were wide apart, and his member was gently easing towards my center. He pushed slowly at first and I cried in pain.

"Claire, baby, are you okay? I'll go slowly, you just tell me when."

He eased in gently and waited for me to expand. The pain ebbed away, leaving me wanting for more of him.

"Derrick, I'm okay now. You can…"

He smiled gently and pulled it out. He pushed it back in, all the way this time. I could feel his whole length (8 ½ inches of him) in me. It felt good.

He pulled out again and rammed, again and again. I hated to admit it, but he was way better than Cam.

He hit my G-spot and made me cry out in pain. Then he screamed softly: "Baby, are you on pill?"

"Yea….Why?"

"I'm going to…"

"Inside?"

"Yea….."

"Baby…, oh!"

He pulled out quickly and smiled.

"Ready for another round, Claire?"

"Always, I've never been better!"

He pushed in fast, ramming in and out, causing me to scream. Over the next hour, a smile was plastered to his face as he enjoyed our time together. And then we heard the doorbell.

"Oh, shit! When did we let the time pass! It's Cam!" I screamed frustrated.

I pulled away from him and pried on my shirt and pants. I helped him into his boxers and shorts, and then ran to the bathroom to fix my hair. I pulled the covers over Derrick's bed as he pried on a shirt and ran to get the door. _Shoot_, I thought, _his hair is frazzled_.

"Yo, Cam! Did you get what you needed?"

"Yea, it's all good, Claire is going to love it! By the way, what did you do while I was gone?"

"Oh yea, forgot to tell you, me and Claire hung out…. We were watching a movie; she just went up to use the bathroom."

And on cue, I strutted down the stairs. Of course I had been eavesdropping; I couldn't have Derrick saying anything to Cam. It would break his heart, and I still loved him to death.

Cam broke into a grin, shoved the items into Derrick's hands and embraced me, swinging me around in a circle. He pressed his lips onto mine, and we moved swiftly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Derrick twitching with frustration. I couldn't stand to see either of them in pain, so I whispered gently to Cam, "Baby, I was just leaving. I'll see you in school, okay?"

His blue and green eyes stared at me in sorrow and disappointment as he watched me walk out of the door.

I heard muffled voices back at their house and as I approached my car, I saw Derrick leave the house as Cam walked into the house, setting down a few bags of groceries.

"Derrick. You know it's not going to work."

"Claire… I had a gut feeling that you were going to say that."

"Well, what did you expect? Oh, Derrick, I'll totally dump Cam for you? No way, I love him. He's my whole life."

"Then why did it bug you if I couldn't stand to see you two make-out? It's my problem not yours."

I sighed in discomfort. He was on my case…

"Because Derrick. I couldn't see either of you hurt because of me. I'm not going to tear your friendship just because I have feelings for the both of you."

His sad, pouting face turned into a slight smile.

"So, you do admit feelings?"

"God, you're just immature. Sure, I used to have a crush on you, and I'm still going to admit that those abs only get better every day, but Derrick…. You're like an older brother to me. Not a boyfriend. That's Cam's role, and it's not okay if you take it from him."

"Claire. You're like the little sister I've always wanted. But now, I can't think of you that way. You're not a sister anymore."

"Then what am I to you, Derrick?"

"My secret non-existent relationship girlfriend," he muttered under his breath, blushing a little.

"I'm flattered. But you know that you wouldn't hurt your girlfriend, or Cam, your best friend. And you would be hurting me if you took this any farther."

I stepped into my car and started the engine. He climbed quickly into the passenger seat, giving me the _we aren't done with this talk yet, you can't leave,_ look.

"Fine, take a drive with me."

Since it was late at night, I pulled into a nearby diner's parking lot. The entire time I was driving, Derrick was silent, his eyes staring at me the whole time.

"We can't do this Derrick. Please, don't make me choose." I whispered quietly.

"Claire, I can't stand to see you like this. I couldn't stand to be away from you either. But, if I can't be with you, then being friends will tear me apart. How could I stand my best friend being with the girl I love?"

A tear slipped from my eyes, and he instantly reached his hand out, wiping it away gently.

"You love me too, I know you do Claire."

I nodded, unable to speak. Cam had never said he loved me before, and Derrick had told me he did.

"Then Claire, what is it going to be? I can stay by your side forever, or go away forever. It's your choice."

"No! Derrick, please, please!" I sobbed, reaching into his open arms.

I nestled in and wept, silently in his arms as he cradled me. I felt so comfortable with him; I couldn't stand it if he left. But, I would be risking everything. I was going to lose my friendship with the PC, Massie, and all the briarwood boys. And Cam! He would never talk to me or Derrick again. I wasn't okay with losing everything I had worked so hard to get.

"Derrick, I… I love you. But, I can't stand to lose all my friends, everything I ever had. Let alone, knowing what this will do to you. You're the most popular boy at Briarwood, and doing this could make you lose all your friends, and especially your best friend."

"Claire," he said pausing for a moment, his eyes meeting with my tear streaked ones, "it would be worth it, if I could have you."

He cradled my face in his palms gently and rested his lips on mine. It was a gentle, passionate kiss , and at the same time the saddest moment of my life. I loved them both too much to let them go.

"Derrick, if you love me, don't make me choose."

"Because if you do, it'll be him…" he finished, prying away from my grasp.

"No… It won't. It will be neither."

A tear slipped from his eyes as he got out of the car.

"I'll walk home… I can see that you would be better off without us."

I slammed the door open and ran after him. I pushed him against the wall, frustrated. He looked shocked beyond his mind.

"Claire, what the heck?"

"No, you listen! I'm only doing what's right. If everyone would just listen to us, we'd freaking be married by now! You can't leave, and you can't stop being my friend just because I'm saving you from making the worst mistake of your life! Derrick Harrington, you can't leave my life, because… I'm in love with you."

**AN: HEY Y'ALL! I JUST WANTED TO SAY, DON'T WORRY! IT'S ALL GOING TO WIND UP OKAY, BUT YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO BE PREPARED FOR MAJOR DRAMA! OH YEA, I NEED REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER TO BE POSTED!**


	11. change of heart, literally

Chapter 11

**Massie POV**

So the big wedding party was today. The wedding, supposedly happening in the morning, was supposed to lead the parents away to another reception hall, one mile away from the party location that Kemp and I had picked. God, I can't believe it's today.

We had spent so much time planning this party. We were going to have everything; karaoke machine, dance floor, hot games, and the space even came with its own lounge. I had felt so bad for shying away from the PC that I put in stations that described each member. For Claire, I put in an 'all you can eat' candy bar, for Alicia I hired Jakkob to have a famous hairstylist station, there was an 'inside soccer stadium' for Kristen, a gourmet low fat diet chef for Dylan, and a personal beauty spa for me.

Before the wedding, I quickly slipped on my chiffon dress and heels and clicked my way down the hall along with the other bridesmaids. The wedding area had been done beautifully, and as I stood in line with the bridesmaids, I saw the PC. Seated in the front row, they looked stunning. The briarwood boys sat in the row behind them, all gleaming with happiness. I caught Derrick's eye. Was that sorrow in his eyes? I knew I had been busy, but I didn't know he was that sad. Or maybe that was guilt? I couldn't tell…

When the wedding began, Mark, Kemp's dad, stood in the isle way as my mom flowed gently down the hall. There was absolute silence and awe as my mom took Mark's hands in hers and the preacher began.

"I do." Mark said, compassion flowing through his eyes.

"And do you, Kendra Block take Mark Hurley to be your husband as long as you both shall live?"

My mom hesitated. A tear slipped down her face and she pulled from his grasp.

"I… I can't. I can't do this. I'm… I'm so sorry," she said, the tears already flowing quickly down her face.

The bridesmaids sprung into action as they fled my tear streaked and sobbing mother out of the room, leaving Kemp and his dad in shock. I caught a quick glimpse of Kemp's face as I left. Though he was in complete shock, I could see a smidge of content and happiness out of the corner of his eyes. I knew why he was so happy, but I couldn't tell my mother. It was definitely because we would never be siblings, and he could do anything now because it wouldn't be awkward for us anymore. I was furious though. How could he not feel bad for his dad? My mom was the bad guy in this scene, not Kemp's dad.

I pried my way through all the bridesmaids to see my mom clumped onto the floor.

"Mom, what the heck did you do? You just ruined your chance at happiness!"

"Massie, please. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do! I did it because I couldn't stand it if you had to deal with a brother that you didn't like for the rest of your life. I couldn't do that to you."

Oh god. What was I going to say to my mom now? Oh no, Kemp's fine, we actually are having an affair? I couldn't say that. I might have been being selfish, but the only thing racing through my mind was what was going to happen to the party that I had been planning for the last month.

My mom scowled at me. "Oh you can have your precious party. I don't care Massie; have the time of your life for all I care."

I wasn't okay with my mom being mad at me, but I couldn't let the party go to waste, so I didn't say any biting comment back as I nodded quickly, fleeing from the room back to the hall to find the PC.

"Massie, oh my god, what just happened?"

"Are we still on for tonight?"

"Yea, is the party still tonight?"

The questions came tumbling in.

"Yea, yea, shut up! I don't know what just happened, and yes, my mother is not getting married, but she said that the party is still on for tonight."

I saw Kemp amongst our group, and he was smiling ear to ear. He gave me a wink when Derrick had turned around, and I glared, frustrated.

"Okay people, let's get going, the party doesn't start until there are people dancing" I hollered, leading the PC, the Briarwood boys, and the rest of the junior class to the party hall in limos that we had rented.

**Claire POV**

So this wedding was a total disaster. Hopefully Massie could even it out in part to the party that she had been so fabulously planning. We walked into the large mansion sized space, and I gasped. Oh my god, is that a candy bar? She must have taken for ever to find the Xon4889! It was the most advanced candy popping robot ever! I knew that this was her way of saying sorry for ignoring us for the last month. I ran over quickly, along with the rest of the PC.

"Chicas, enjoy yourselves, because tonight is not about counting calories or being perfect, it's about having fun!"

"Oh yea! I'll take a large gummy worm salad with tootsie rolls, green sour patches, minus the red hots, and double the size of lemon gummies!"

Everyone stared at me.

"What? I know how to use this baby!"

They all laughed, returning back to their chatter and excitement.

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Cam staring at me with comforting eyes. Behind him stood Derrick, who was looking at me with utter desperation and sorrow. He shot a frustrated look at Cam after noticing that I was staring back at him and walked away. I left my gummy salad, and walked over to Cam. If Derrick wanted to get mad at me, I wasn't going to make it easier for us; I was going to make him desperately want to be friends if he couldn't get me as a girlfriend.

"Hey baby," I said reaching up and putting my hands around his shoulders, bringing us closer together.

"Claire, where art thou kisses?" he asked, giggling.

"Here, baby," I said locking my lips with his.

"Mhhm…" he said returning the kiss.

Derrick stood farther away, very frustrated with himself. Then I saw a glint of excitement in his eyes and saw him scamper away. Where could he have gone?

**Derrick POV**

If Claire wanted to play hard to get, that was what she was going to get.

"Massie!" I called out.

"Derrick," she said, whipping around, excitedly.

I instantly felt guilty. Why was I doing this to her? I couldn't see either of them hurt. _Just one last good-bye, _I thought.

"It's been too long Massie. Come here," I said catching her gently by the waist, spinning her.

"Oh, yea, it's been too long…" she murmured.

She leaned up and pressed her lips against mine. Mmm… her cherry lip gloss tasted so good. I remember why I didn't leave her for Claire. She was the best. But, I still loved Claire, I couldn't bear to see her with Cam. And, I couldn't hurt Massie by cheating on her. After a few more minutes of kissing, I pulled away.

"Massie, I have to tell you something."

I knew I was doing the right thing. If I broke up with her, I couldn't break her heart the hard way, and maybe Claire would see what I would do for her.

"Derrick? What… What's going on?"

"I'm so sorry… I love you, but it's not working. I can't do this anymore, I love another."

"You love someone else? You…you don't want me anymore?"

"Baby, I'm sorry, please."

"No! No, don't call me that! Who is this mystery girl anyway?"

I should have seen that coming. What could I do but tell her? I could lie about her and save Claire, or just tell Massie, because I probably owed her for doing this to her.

"Um… you can't kill her for this, it's all me. It's uh… it's Claire." I whispered, under my breath.

"Kuh-laire? You're dumping me, because you're in love with my best friend? You psycho! She's with Cam! She's never going to break up with him, and she will never hurt me!"

"Yea, well it's not like you haven't hurt me before! I know you've cheated on me, I don't know who it's with, but I know you have!"

She seemed taken aback and hurt.

"Sure, what the heck! Yea, I've kissed someone else, big whoop! Claire told me that you aren't actually a virgin!"

Oh god. Why did she say that? Now, I'm dead.

"I'm sorry… I mean…"

"Mean what? You fucked my best friend?"

"What? Why would she say that?"

"Because she's my best friend! She tells me everything! God if you weren't so damn cute, you would be labeled as the dumbest dude."

She flipped her hair and continued.

"I'm wasting my time. I have someone else to be with, and don't come crying back to me when Claire rejects you."

"Fine. So who is that someone else?"

"Kemp," she said, walking away.

**Massie POV**

I can't believe he just broke up with me. It's not like I care, I wasn't feeling the love either this last month. I'm just glad that he won't be the one taking me, and I can do it with someone I actually wanted to be with. Kemp was just like me, in every way, and now that our parents aren't getting married, they couldn't possibly care if we went out.

"Kemp!" I called out.

"Hey babe!" he said, pulling me close.

"Kemp, she's going to see you!"

"Who, oh Kristen? Oh we don't have to worry, I caught her cheating on me with Cam, so I broke up with her."

Cam… Cam was cheating? Oh… Claire is going to hate this….

"Hurley, would you excuse for a moment, I have to go talk to Claire!"

"Sure Block, oh yea, are we going to have to worry about Derrick?"

"No." I said, stepping away, smiling.

**Claire POV**

Massie texted me to meet her in the bathroom as I was making out with Cam. Ugh, I just took a bathroom break! And it took a while to fix my hair, I had just wasted thirty minutes of the night, and now I had to leave again! I guess that's what we do for alphas.

I kissed Cam quickly and waved my phone at him, running to the bathroom.

"What Massie? I'm kind of in the middle of something with Cam!"

"It's important. You might want to sit down, it's going to be quite the shocker."

She spilled out the story about breaking up with Derrick, and being with Kemp, and Kemp's conversation just a few minutes prior.

"Cam… Cam was cheating…. On me, with Kristen? No… No… it can't be…" I started to sob, giving free way to the tears.

"Claire, it's going to be alright. It's okay. If it makes you feel any better, I'm not going to be mad at you if you end up being with Derrick. I think I'm actually okay with that. I think Kemp suits me better, and he loves me. So, I think you should go for it."

"Real…Really? Because I told him that I couldn't hurt you… Would you really be okay with that? He is your ex…" I said, wiping away my tears.

She gave me a genuine smile. "Yes, I'm okay with that. I guess he deserves to be happy just as much as I do. Just don't mention to the PC that I was actually being nice to him after the break up, kay?"

I nodded, and cleared my tears, fixed my mascara, and we parted our ways so we could get back to our own business.

I returned back to the place where Cam was standing, near the punch bowl.

"Cam Fisher, how… how dare you! You filthy scum bag, rotten piece of junk!" I screamed at him.

"Claire, what the hell? What's your problem?" he replied irritated.

"You! You're my problem! How dare you cheat on me with Kristen! You jerk! Get out. Get out of my life!"

"What? You're breaking up with me?"

"Yea, you heard me! Get. Lost." I said, pushing his chest.

He turned to leave, and I grabbed the punch bowl instantly and dumped it over his head. As the punch drenched his head, he turned back, gave me a sorrow look and said "I guess I deserved that…"

"Yea. You did." I said, walking away.

I saw Derrick standing in the corner, his eyes wide in shock of what had just happened. I walked briskly towards him and grabbed his arm, leading him away from the scene.

"Claire, what did you just do?" he asked me bewildered.

"Can't you tell? He cheated on me, I broke up with him."

"Does that mean…."

"Yea. And Massie's fine with us being together, I just talked to her. She told me that Cam was cheating on me."

"And you believed her?"

"Yea, Kemp told her before she told me."

"OH… Well, I guess she's not that bad of a friend then."

"No, she's not, but you're better." I said, pulling him down for a kiss.


	12. the flimsy bond broken

Chapter 12

Massie POV

I couldn't stand to be away from Kemp for more than a day. It was an emotional attachment, a desperate longing when I strayed from him. I guess it started out as a brother-sister attachment, then a best friend attachment. But today, he changed that.

He came over to the house around five. I guess mom was okay with it now, because when Kemp came over, he never mentioned anything about his dad. And mom had figured that we were friends now, so she was perfectly okay with him being here with me alone.

And she was right. We hadn't told the PC anything more, and we never showed anything but friendship, ever. I think Kemp was going through denial that Kristen wasn't with him anymore. So, I took it easy on him. Plus, I felt a longing for him to be my best friend. It's like I had grown up with him forever.

"Hey, princess. How's it going?" he asked me, in a gentle tone.

"Pretty good babe, I think I'm finally over Derrick."

His face brightened just a little bit.

"That's great. Is anyone in the house?"

"Nah, my mom went out to dinner with a college girlfriend of hers."

"That's cool, wanna head upstairs?"

"Sure, no problem." I said carefully.

I had a feeling of where this was going, but if I was wrong, I couldn't push him.

We stepped into my room, and I plopped on the bed, lying down, as he came to join me shortly. He gently slipped his hand behind my back, and pulled me slightly closer with a swift motion of his hands. I could feel the muscles in his toned arms supporting my weight.

"Massie." Kemp spoke, in a soft whisper.

"Kemp," I said, sighing with longing.

"Massie, we were meant to be together."

I got up from the bed.

"What?"

"I said, we were meant to be together. Not in a best friend way, but more than that."

" I thought you were my best friend."

"I am, and have been for sixteen years."

"What? I mean, you didn't even know me before first grade."

"That's not true, I'm sorry you never bothered to remember growing up together. Our parents were close college friends, and I've been with you since we were little. I just… never got the chance to talk to you after third grade. I'm just happy that I get the chance now."

I was officially speechless. I didn't know. I had figured that Kemp didn't speak to me after third grade because he was a senior, like the rest of the Briarwood boys. And after he went to middle school, who would be interested in having friends two years younger? It was only because Kemp was one of the older ones in his class….

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know, Kemp." I whispered.

"It's alright, don't worry about it."

"I mean, it's not something I should have forgotten. You've always been like a brother to me, and I've never been the same to you."

"No, Mass, don't think of it like that. I've only been there for you… because… it… it was love."

Love? So he felt the same way….

"Kemp," I whispered, staring into his longing eyes.

"Yea, yea, don't make fun of me. I can't stand to be away from you, even if it means to see you be with someone else. I've watched you, for as long as I can remember, since you were born."

"I won't, I think it's sweet. Here…" I said, swooping to place my mouth on his.

"Hmm!" he said, bewildered.

I pulled away quickly, because I thought he had thought I had gone too far.

"Sorry…" I mumbled quickly, turning beet red.

"No, no, it's alright."

"I know you've been hurting since Kristen left, and I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

"No, Massie, don't apologize for her. That was wonderful. I just can't think of you as a little sister, or a best friend anymore."

A tear slipped down my cheek. He didn't want us to be near each other anymore?

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that," he said, standing up.

He grasped my wrists gently, and pulled me to him, so that we were touching.

"I can't think of you as a little sister, because… it can be something more than that, if you want."

I nodded, gleaming with excitement.

He placed his hot lips on mine, and I felt ecstatic. I felt my stomach flip. I had never felt this way. I returned his request and gave entryway to his tongue into mine. We pressed together for what seemed like an hour. But then, I got impatient. If he felt so strongly about me, I could push this farther.

I inched my top over my shoulders, but he stopped me. His six foot seven frame blocked my path, but I still attempted to bring my top over.

"Massie, please. Don't… I can't take it from you."

"Why?" I asked, ripping his shirt off.

His six pack abs stared back at me, and my stomach jitters melted.

"Kemp, have I ever told you, you're sexy?"

He broke into a big floppy grin.

"Okay, I guess we _can_ do this…" he replied, helping me take my skinny jeans off, and throwing me onto my bed gently.

"So, Massie, tell me how far you've gone before, and with who."

I could see the hope of me having no experience in his eyes.

"Sorry babe, you know it was with Derrick. We've been to third base before, at school. You know, blowjobs, fingering, all that nonsense."

His eyes flinched in hurt.

"I'm sorry, I know… I know it hurts." I said reaching up to stroke his face.

His sad expression calmed a bit.

"It's okay, I've done worse than that."

Oh god, what have I gotten myself into? I loved him, but I didn't want to get hurt. He read my expression of freight and replied, "Massie. I won't hurt you. Because, I can't hurt you without hurting myself. I love you too much."

I nodded in response. I trusted him.

He pried off my underwear and pushed his finger inside gently.

"Oh, my, god!" I screamed.

He flinched in pain.

"It's okay Kemp. Keep going, I want this."

"But, I'm going to hurt you, and I can't…"

"Yes. You can, because I want this."

"Fine, he said, giving in.

He placed two fingers in and pumped gently. I moaned to a great extent, and I saw it causing him pain. I knew what would make him feel better.

"Kemp… Kemp…" I moaned.

"You're already saying my name, Block?"

"Yea, if it keeps you alive during the day, I'd do anything," I replied, continuing to say his name.

"I love you."

"Kemp, I love you too."

"Massie, can I take you tonight?"

"Please. Please, just do it."

"I thought you wanted Derrick to do it," he said smirking.

"You know I don't love him anymore. You know I want you to do it."

"Yea, yea. Okay, I give in, you're just too sexy to let it go. I'm ready when you are."

"Do it light baby."

"Always."

He pried off his boxers slowly. It was huge.

"Well, hello there…" I said seductively.

He laughed heartily.

"It's too big isn't it?"

"No, it's nine inches of pure hot sexiness." I replied, placing my lips to it gently.

"Oh god, you're… oh… oh Massie, you're fulfilling my life's wish."

_Good_, I thought, _then maybe you should have some more_. I pushed my mouth farther, until I could feel the very end.

I heard him moan in ecstasy. He pulled away, toppling over.

"I'm throbbing. It's too good to be true, I'm dreaming." He said.

"No, you're not dreaming, this is so very real." I said, climbing over to where he was.

He pulled me in for a hug, cradling me in his arms. I felt a blush creeping in. We were both cloth less, and here we were, cradling, on a Saturday night, in an empty house, in my bedroom.

"Kemp. I'm ready." I whispered into his ear.

He smiled my favorite smile and lifted me onto the bed. He pried my legs apart, then said "It's going to hurt babe."

"I know, I just want you in me."

He eased his member towards my center and pushed every so lightly. I could feel him inside, and it hurt, bad.

"Oh. God, oh my god that hurts."

He winced, pulling out instantly.

"I just can't do this to you. You're not ready."

"Yes I am!" I protested, "Kemp Hurley, I'm asking you to freaking fuck me, and you're denying the opportunity!"

"No, I'm not. I'm saving you from what you could be with."

"You're not a nightmare, you're an angel. An angel who can get his dick inside my ass!"

"Fine, if you say so…."

He stuck it in so fast that I didn't even have time to scream. I bit my lip as he gently eased his member all the way in, and the he popped something.

"Congratulations Massie. You're deflowered now."

He pulled out, and ripped off the condom, throwing it promptly into the trash and pulled another one out of his bag.

"Ready for real this time?"

"Hell yea…" I said, giving him the go to continue through the night.

He plunged in, causing me to scream his name. But now, he wasn't wincing, he knew I wanted this more than any other girl, and he would do what I wanted him too. I ferociously climbed onto him and placed my wet lips onto his, making out passionately.

"I guess we're not doing the brother-sister thing are we, Kemp?"

"No, babe, I guess you're my girlfriend now."

"Good, because I think I'm in love with you."

"I've been waiting for you to say that my whole life Massie," he said, pulling me in for another kiss.


	13. Authors note sorry for the delay!

Hey everyone,

I just wanted to let you know, I'm not giving up on the story, but it's going to take some time to retype the next chapter, because the stupid person i was (:P), i accidentaly deleted chapter 13... well, not accidentaly, its more like my computer crashed... sorry, but the next chapter will be up in a few days!

-HoTTeddyBeAr


	14. surprise message

Chapter 13

Claire POV

"Claire, ugh, god! God, you're driving me crazy!" moaned Derrick, as I stood; my toes perched lightly on his feet so that I could reach up to kiss his lips.

"What baby? What is driving you crazy?" I said, between short delicate kisses.

"This whole short and sweet kiss thing! You leave me out of breath and begging for more! Just kiss me like you mean it!"

"That's the point Derr! I'm trying to make you beg for more!"

"Well stop trying something new Claire! You're just messing with me!" he said, placing his hands firmly on my hips and lifting my feet up and back onto the ground.

Then he pushed me gently onto the wall and took control. I didn't like that, even though my gentle and sweet perspective shown on the outside denied it, I wanted control over his dominance. He leaned in and smoldered me. He didn't let me stop short. We dragged on, and though I didn't like him defying my new attempt, I let him go on. First, he was gentle, outlining the form of my lips. But then, he had a sudden new force of energy, and with more vigor he continued, pulling my hips close to his and rushing his tongue into my mouth. And I complied, after all, what more could I want?

After what seemed like forever, Derrick pulled away softly.

"Thank you," he breathed.

"I know what's driving you crazy about me now Derrick."

"What babe?"

"You can't take being away from my lips for the short moment between kisses, and it makes this go wild," I said, placing my hand firmly on his belt buckle.

"Whoa babe… too much." He said, removing my hands away from his hips.

"No fair…" I protested, putting my hand against his belt again.

"Baby, please, no." He said, sympathetically.

"So, what? You just don't want to do this anymore? After you've seen me once, even before we started dating?"

"No! It's not like that! I always want…" he stopped, a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"Always what Derrick?" I probed, wanting him to finish his sentence.

"Always… want you."

The breath was sucked right out of me. I staggered back, away from his hold, and his embarrassed look dropped right from his face, replaced with concern and maybe a shot of agony.

"I… I shouldn't have… I shouldn't have said that." He stammered uncontrollably.

"No," I said out of breath.

"It was too much for you."

"No. It wasn't." I said softly, still trying to recover from what he said.

"Yes it was. You can't handle that. I need to be softer," he mumbled to himself, repeatedly muttering hurtful comments at himself. He was killing himself over my actions, and I couldn't bear to see it any longer.

"Stop it! God damn it Derrick, stop!" I said, putting my hands on his chest, and pushing it away from me with all my might.

He staggered back onto the other wall, his eyes wide with sudden shock.

"Wow, I have a strong girlfriend."

Then, my eyes widened.

"Oh god, what did I do now?" he said, moaning with frustration.

"I'm your girlfriend?" I squeaked with a shy voice.

"Oh… I never really asked you… did I…"

"No…" I whispered.

"Then, Claire Lyons, will you be my girlfriend?" he said, reaching out for my hand.

"Yes." I replied, ignoring his hand, and jumping into his arms.

"Good. So why is it that you had an absolutely horrible expression when I said… um… well you know what I said! And why exactly did you push me, so that we rest on the opposite wall now?"

"It's a moment of love Derrick! You just admitted that to me and what else do you expect besides shock? And the reason we're here on this wall right now, is because I couldn't stand to see you hit yourself with bad comments!"

"Oh… Claire, I didn't know that. I thought I had pushed you too far, and I couldn't bear to think about that."

"It's alright Derr, let's just forget that happened," I said, abruptly ending the conversation by reaching up to drag his face down to my lips.

"Mmmph!" he mumbled, wrapping one hand around my waist while the other caressed my hair.

And then loud music came flowing into our room, causing me to break the kiss.

Derrick looked thoroughly disappointed that we had stopped so soon. I shot an apologetic look at him before racing out of the room to grab my phone.

1 text message from: Massiekur, it read.

My heart pounded. What could she want from us today? It was already Friday, so she couldn't be concerned about the Friday night sleepover…

I walked back into the room where Derrick stood bewildered. He pulled me close, and I rested my head against his shoulders.

"Who is it babe?" he murmured softly.

"Massie," I said, under my breath.

"Oh."

"If you don't want me to check it right now…" I started, trying to hide the disappointment on my face.

"No, no, go ahead."

"Ohkay."

I clicked the button to read.

_Massiekur: _

_Hey girls, it's Massie. I know that you girls are with your boyfriends right now, considering that I gave everyone a free-no PC stuff day, as I am with mine. So I have a proposition for you. My parents are out of town this weekend, and so are Claire's. So we both have the houses to ourselves this weekend, and I thought, what better time than to get some party on for the holidays? So here it is: _I want the entire PC to come over and spend the three day weekend with us. But this time, instead of a normal sleepover, I want you to bring the Briarwood boys. We can pick it up where we left off. So put your differences behind you, tell your parents you have made plans this weekend, and I'll see you tonight.

_-Massie_

I was bewildered. I had no idea that this was coming, and I had no excuse not to go, considering Massie knew that my parents had gone with hers for a holiday exclusive trip to Las Vegas. But I couldn't help but worry about Derrick. As I passed my phone to him so that he could read the message, I saw his face turn to shock, and then a little fright flashed across his face. He didn't want to go. Frankly he never wanted to be within a mile of Massie, and the three day weekend was going to be torture for him. I was wondering if he would try to come up with an excuse of why he couldn't come, but his parents had gone to visit family in Texas, leaving him and his brother behind.

"So… Derr. What's the excuse going to be this time?" I asked, understandingly.

But the hurt in my eyes was not masked for him. He knew that I wanted him to be there. After all, what fun would it be being the only girl without her boyfriend at the party?

"None, Claire. I'm going with you. I couldn't stand to be away from you for three days. So I guess I'll just stay away from _her_, as much as possible."

He was coming, just for me?

I jumped into his arms and snuggled my face against his chest.

"Derrick?" I squeaked.

"Yea babe?"

"I love you."

"I know."

"Good. Let's get going."


End file.
